


Die guten alten Zeiten

by lobstergirl



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lobstergirl/pseuds/lobstergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wie ist es so schnell so spät geworden?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Die guten alten Zeiten

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Good Old Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/272417) by [cathedral_carver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedral_carver/pseuds/cathedral_carver). 



> Anm. d. Ü.: Für das kleine Gedicht von Theodor Seuss Geisel zu Beginn des Textes habe ich leider keine deutsche Übersetzung gefunden - Dr. Seuss ist im deutschsprachigen Raum so gar nicht bekannt, und weil ich in Bezug auf Reime überhaupt nicht kreativ bin und nicht karnevalistisch herumstümpern wollte, habe ich die Zeilen "ungereimt" übersetzt. Falls hier jemand weiterhelfen kann... gerne.

//

 

Wie ist es so schnell so spät geworden? Es wird Nacht, bevor es Nachmittag ist. Der Dezember ist hier, bevor es Juni wird. Meine Güte, wie die Zeit verflogen ist. Wie ist es so schnell so spät geworden?  
\- Theodor Seuss Geisel

 

//

 

Irgendwo in der Ferne brennt Laub und Kirchenglocken läuten. Später werden es diese Dinge sein, an die sich Sherlock am deutlichsten erinnert.

Sie gehen zusammen auf dem Feld hinter ihrem kleinen Haus spazieren. Sherlock hat seinen Kopf auf den Boden gerichtet – er sucht nach _Psilocybe semilanceata_. Pilze. Experiment. Wichtig. Überwiegend harmlose Spezies, aber nicht ganz. John denkt, dass Sherlock nach harmlosen kleinen Pfifferlingen sucht. John weiß nicht, dass Sherlock nach _halluzinogenen_ Pilzen sucht, und Sherlock hat nicht vor, es ihm zu sagen. Noch nicht. Er sagt es ihm vielleicht irgendwann einmal, möglicherweise, wenn John ihn dabei erwischt, wie er versucht, vom Dach ihres Hauses zu springen, oder nackt in dem kleinen Fluss zu schwimmen, der dahinter verläuft. Vielleicht wird er es ihm dann sagen, wenn John brüllt, dass Sherlock _zu alt_ ist, um von Dächern zu springen oder nackt in Flüssen zu schwimmen. Oder um überhaupt mit magischen Pilzen zu experimentieren. Aber im Moment geht John ein bisschen vor ihm her, nichts ahnend, die Hände in seine Manteltaschen gesteckt, weil es kühl ist und er wieder seine Handschuhe vergessen hat. Im Sonnenlicht des späten Vormittages – schwaches, blasses Sonnenlicht Anfang November, der erste wolkenlose Tag seit Wochen – sieht sein Haar eher grau aus als blond, und es fängt an, sich an seinem Kragen zu locken. Es müsste geschnitten werden, aber Sherlock wird ihn noch nicht daran erinnern. Er mag die Locken. Er fährt gern mit seinen Fingern hindurch, wenn John den Kopf auf seine Brust legt. Vor allem, wenn er den Kopf nach dem Sex auf seine Brust legt. Also, nein. Jetzt noch kein Schnitt.

Irgendwo in der Ferne brennt Laub und Kirchenglocken läuten. Gerüche und Geräusche sind sehr frisch in der kalten Luft. Sherlock schließt die Augen und konzentriert sich auf diese Dinge, denn auf einmal kann er sich nicht mehr bewegen. Er kann die rechte Seite seines Körpers nicht mehr spüren. Er öffnet die Augen. John läuft noch immer, bewegt sich weiter fort. Er summt vielleicht etwas – er summt dieser Tage oft –, aber Sherlock ist sich nicht sicher. Da ist ein seltsames, schmerzhaftes Summen in seinem Kopf und er kann es nicht wegschütteln.

Es dauert einige Sekunden, bis John merkt, dass Sherlock zurückgefallen ist. Er dreht sich um, neigt seinen Kopf. „Was? Hast du welche gefunden?“

Da muss wohl etwas mit seinem Gesicht nicht stimmen – er kann _fühlen_ , dass etwas mit seinem Gesicht nicht in Ordnung ist, ein Schmelzen, ein Absacken, sehr seltsam –, denn Johns Augen weiten sich und er geht schnell auf ihn zu.

„Sherlock? Sherlock?“ John presst eine kalte Hand an seine Wange. „Was ist los?“

Aber Sherlock kann es ihm nicht sagen, weil er nicht sprechen kann. Er versucht zu sprechen, versucht John zu sagen, dass er _Schwierigkeiten hat zu sprechen_ , aber sein Mund arbeitet nicht mit. Und als er versucht, seinen rechten Arm zu heben, um sich an John festzuhalten – irgendeinem Teil von John, nur John, er muss John berühren –, arbeitet auch sein Arm nicht mit.

John scheint trotzdem zu verstehen, denn John kann seine Gedanken lesen, und er schlingt die Arme um ihn und legt ihn auf den kalten, feuchten Boden nieder.

„Na gut, Liebster, halte durch. Ich rufe einen Krankenwagen, ja? _Halte durch_.“

Laub und Kirchenglocken und John, alles ganz klar, aber schwächer werdend. Sherlock hält durch, so gut er kann.

 

//

 

_Damals rannten sie immer aus dem einen oder anderen Grund, wie es schien._

_„Komm schon, John!“_

_Das Rennen wurde ihnen zur zweiten Natur, und obwohl John dem Boden näher war, konnte er doch mithalten. Und ab und an konnte er sogar an ihm vorbeiziehen. Jetzt fragt er sich, ob Sherlock ihn gelassen hat, nur um nett zu sein._

_„Nein, hier entlang!“_

_Rennen, springen, Sätze machen, abtauchen. Manchmal, in der Nacht, wenn er jetzt Probleme mit dem Schlafen hat, erinnert sich John an das Geräusch ihrer Schritte damals, das Hämmern, das Klatschen, das Kratzen auf dem Asphalt, Schotter, Boden, Gras, der Klang so gleichmäßig wie ein Herzschlag und beruhigend genug, ihn wieder in den Schlaf zu lullen._

_„Hier entlang!“_

_Damals schien es John, als würden sie_ nie _aufhören, sich zu bewegen._

_„Tut mir leid!“_

_Damals war er allgemein immer erschöpft und er war gewöhnlich hungrig, aber hatte niemals keinen Spaß._

 

//

 

Er wacht in einem kleinen Zimmer auf. Gedämpft und antiseptisch. Krankenhaus. Es ist leise bis auf das sachte Piepen des Gerätes zur Überwachung des Herzrhythmus und langsames, gleichmäßiges Atmen an der Seite seines Bettes. John ist in einem sehr unbequem aussehenden Stuhl zusammengesunken, sein Kopf neigt sich nach einer Seite. Das wird er morgen spüren, denkt Sherlock. Ich sollte ihn wecken, denkt er, hat aber immer noch Schwierigkeiten, sich zu bewegen. Er schafft es, seinen linken Arm weit genug zu verschieben, dass dieser auf Johns beschmutztem Knie landet. Hat seine Hosen also noch nicht gewechselt. Bei seiner Berührung zuckt John hoch, schaut wild um sich. Als er sieht, dass Sherlock wach ist, stößt er einen erleichterten Atem aus und reibt sich die Augen.

„Wie fühlst du dich?“, fragt er, seine Stimme rau und belegt. Er hustet in den Ärmel seines Pullis. Sein alter, abgetragener, grüner Pulli mit den Flicken auf den Ellenbogen. Für einen Moment droht Sherlocks Liebe zu John ihn komplett zu überwältigen.

Sherlock starrt ihn an. Er ist nicht sicher, wie er sich fühlt. Und selbst wenn er es wüsste, könnte er es nicht artikulieren.

„Du hattest einen leichten Schlaganfall, Sherlock“, John nimmt seine Hand. „Du kommst aber wieder ganz in Ordnung. Völlige Genesung, denken sie. Übungen und Zeit und ein bisschen Ernährungsumstellung, das ist alles. Alles wird wieder gut. Wirklich.“

Will nach Hause, denkt Sherlock. John nickt schon, denn John kann seine Gedanken lesen.

„Bald. Ich nehme dich sehr bald mit nach Hause.“

Sherlock versucht es mit Sprache. Zur Hölle, denkt er sich. Er flüstert, sein Mund formt Geräusche und Worte, von denen er hofft, dass sie irgendeinen Sinn ergeben. John neigt sich sehr nah heran, um zu hören. Er hört zu und schließt die Augen und nickt, presst seine trockenen Lippen auf Sherlocks faltige Wange.

„Ich weiß, Liebster. Ich weiß. Glaub mir. Mir macht das auch nicht viel Spaß.“

 

//

 

_Damals konnte er das Gefühl an jedem einzelnen Schritt von John erkennen, konnte dessen Laune erkennen, bevor er noch sein Gesicht sah._

_„Es ist etwas passiert“, kündigte er an, als John die Stufen herauftrampelte. Guter Gott, was war er damals eingebildet. Nun, eingebildet_ er _._

_„Wirklich?“ John schloss die Tür zur Wohnung hinter sich, laut._

_„Du bist spät.“_

_„Wusste nicht, dass es einen Zapfenstreich gibt“, sagte John und schaute ihn nicht an. Er hängte seinen Mantel ziemlich aggressiv an den Haken, bevor er in die Küche ging._

_„Gibt es auch nicht. Es ist nur so, dass du gewöhnlich mindestens eine Stunde früher als jetzt von Sarah nach Hause kommst, vor allem am Mittwochabenden, wenn sie ihre Schwimmstunde hat – “_

_„Wir hatten ein_ Gespräch _“, brüllte John aus dem anderen Zimmer. „Dauerte länger als erwartet. Sie hat ihre Stunde verpasst.“_

_„Oh.“ Sherlock wartete. „Ein Gespräch. Über… was?“_

_„Unsere_ Beziehung _, anscheinend“, schnappte John. Eine Tasse knallte auf die Arbeitsfläche. Der Kessel wurde gefüllt. Sherlock wartete noch ein wenig. John tauchte endlich auf, setzte sich mit seinem Tee hin. Dampf stieg von der Oberfläche auf. „Wir sind nicht länger zusammen.“_

_„Oh.“ Sherlock wusste nicht, was er sonst sagen sollte, also starrte er nur vor sich hin._

_„Willst du nicht wissen, warum?“_

_Das wollte Sherlock nicht, nicht wirklich, aber jetzt hatte er das Gefühl, dass er fragen sollte. Er nickte._

_„Weil sie sagt, dass ich in jemand anderes verliebt bin. Deshalb.“_

_Jetzt hatte Sherlock wirklich keine Idee, was er sagen sollte. Er räusperte sich, berührte seine Unterlippe mit der Zungenspitze. John starrte ihn wütend an._

_„Willst du nicht wissen, in wen?“_

_„…_ äh _.“_

_„In_ dich _.“ John nahm einen großen Schluck siedend heißen Tees und fing dann heftig zu husten an. Sherlock tat, was er manchmal tat, wenn er extrem nervös war oder unvorbereitet erwischt wurde, und das war schwafeln. Er griff in die bodenlosen Krater seines Verstandes hinein und begann Daten über Männer herunterzurattern, die in nächster Nähe zueinander lebten und wie sie vielleicht beginnen könnten, etwas füreinander zu empfinden, was, in Wahrheit, nicht völlig legitim, aber in der Vertrautheit und der Tatsache, dass sie einander versehentlich von Zeit zu Zeit nackt sahen, begründet war. Er schwafelte weiter, bis John endlich zu husten aufhörte, seine Tasse absetzte, sich erhob, über Sherlock stand, sich hinunterbeugte und ihn gründlich auf den Mund küsste. Er konnte fühlen, wie Sherlocks Lippen sich unter seinen bewegten und versuchten, noch immer plausible Erklärungen für diese gerade abgegebene Ansage auszuspeien. John zog sich zurück und schüttelte den Kopf, aber er lächelte._

_„Was muss ich tun, damit du verdammt noch mal mit dem Reden aufhörst?“_

 

//

 

Das Sprechen kehrt langsam zurück. John fängt mit Diskussionen an, und viele ihrer Unterhaltungen beginnen jetzt auf die gleiche Art:

_Weißt du noch?_

_Weißt du noch, als?_

„Weißt du noch, als wir fast getötet wurden?“

„Tut mir leid. Du musst… genauer werden.“

„Du _weißt_ schon. Damals. Mit der Schlange.“

„Hmm. Noch einmal. Genauer.“

„Die große Schlange. Die grüne.“

„Ah.“

Oder,

„Weißt du noch, als wir uns fast getrennt haben?“

„Lieber nicht.“

„Weißt du noch, als du mein Bett angezündet hast?“

„ _Das_ war ein… Unfall.“

„Weißt du noch, als ich dich an einer Wand gefickt habe?“

„Noch einmal, genauer bitte -“

„In der Gasse. Bei Angelo draußen. Du _weißt_ schon.“

„Erster Jahrestag… oder dritter?“

John macht eine Pause.

„Wir haben schon Spaß gehabt, oder?“

Sherlock lächelt und verändert seine Position auf der Couch, um John besser zu sehen.

„Ja“, sagt er. „Das hatten wir.“

 

//

 

_Damals bewegten sie sich immer sehr schnell, die ganze Zeit, egal, was sie taten._

_Der Sex war keine Ausnahme._

_Das erste Mal war schnell und hektisch, Klamotten halb aus, Haut schlüpfrig, Münder verbunden mit Ellenbogen und Knien und Fingerknöcheln, und John hätte sich fast eine blutige Nase eingefangen, aber das Endresultat war wunderbar. John hielt Sherlocks Handgelenke so fest nach unten, dass blaue Flecken zurückblieben, und als Sherlock sich gegen ihn aufbäumte und seinen Kopf zurückwarf und dieses Geräusch machte, kam John mit einer Intensität, die ihm fast Angst machte. Es war alles so schnell vorbei, und sie fingen schwach zu lachen an, als sie endlich wieder atmen konnten._

_„Was ist gerade passiert?“, keuchte John an Sherlocks Hals. Er leckte die salzige Haut dort und Sherlock schauderte. Er küsste seine Halskuhle, dann sein Schlüsselbein. Dann schlüpfte er aus seiner Umarmung und stand auf._

_„Was?“ Sherlock stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen. „Wo gehst du hin?“_

_„Computer. Ich muss das aufschreiben.“_

_„Warum?“_

_„Es ist nur…“, er machte eine Pause, plötzlich schüchtern. „Ich will das nur niemals vergessen. Jemals.“_

 

//

 

John nimmt ihn jeden Tag zu Spaziergängen mit. Therapie. Sherlock geht langsam und hält nach _Psilocybe semilanceata_ Ausschau, aber bis jetzt hat er kein Glück gehabt. Zu dumm. Er denkt, dass er jetzt wirklich ein paar interessante Halluzinationen gebrauchen könnte. Die kalte Novemberluft ist weder für Johns arthritische Hände noch für Sherlocks schlimmes Bein gut, also schaffen sie jedes Mal nur eine halbe Stunde, bevor sie wieder nach Hause umkehren und vor dem Feuer sitzen. Sherlock rollt sich auf der abgenutzten Couch zusammen und John deckt ihn mit einer Decke zu. Er döst oft.

Wenn er wach ist, aber zu müde zum Laufen, legt John zehn zusammengeknüllte Blatt Papier auf den Tisch vor ihn. Sherlock nimmt die Stücke hoch und legt sie dann wieder hin. Er macht das wieder und wieder und wieder mit seiner schwachen Hand. Er macht es, bis John ihm sagt, dass er aufhören kann. Dann macht John Tee, oder er macht Abendessen, oder er legt sich hin und hält ein Mittagsschläfchen mit Sherlock. Manchmal schauen sie fern, aber es macht keinem von ihnen viel Spaß – es ist alles nur noch Unsinn, und Sherlock würde lieber lesen, aber sein Augenlicht ist schwach geworden und er weigert sich, eine Brille zu nehmen, so.

Also streiten sie wegen des Abendessens. Hühnchen oder Lamm? Gedämpfte Karotten oder gedämpfte Erbsen? Tee oder Kaffee, oder vielleicht nur Wasser? Wein, wenn sie sich besonders wagemutig fühlen.

So spannend ist ihr Leben jetzt.

 

//

 

_Damals machten sie Urlaub, ab und an. Einmal mietete John für sie ein Häuschen in Southwold und sie blieben eine ganze Woche, eine Seltenheit in Sherlocks Welt. Die ersten paar Tage war er zappelig und gereizt und konnte nicht sitzenbleiben oder essen oder sich entspannen – „Es gibt hier nichts zu tun!“ –, aber am dritten Tag wachte er eine Stunde später als sonst auf, um John geschlungen, mit nichts als einem Lächeln bekleidet._

_Sie blieben den ganzen Tag im Bett._

_Am siebten Tag wollte keiner von beiden nach Hause gehen, aber keiner sagte es, weil es keinen Sinn gehabt hätte._

_„Das fühlt sich an wie Flitterwochen“, flüsterte John an Sherlocks nackter Schulter in dieser letzten Nacht, dann schloss er seinen Mund schnell wieder. So etwas dummes, dummes zu sagen. Aber Sherlock zuckte nicht einmal._

_„Nun, das könnte sehr gut sein, oder?“_

_John blinzelte in der Dunkelheit._

_„Aber wir sind nicht verheiratet.“_

_Sherlock seufzte. Er griff hinüber und nahm Johns Hand. Er küsste jeden Finger, dann die Handfläche. Die Hände eines Arztes. Ruhige, zuverlässige, starke schöne Hände._

_„Nun, nein._ Noch _nicht.“_

 

//

 

John ist stolz darauf, perfekte, tüchtige Feuer zu machen. Er kann das Holz nicht mehr selbst hacken, aber er stapelt das, was sie kaufen, ordentlich neben der Eingangstür auf und baut die schönsten Feuer, die Sherlock je gesehen hat. Sie sind klein, aber stark, rot und orange tanzende Kunstwerke.

Sherlock liegt auf der Couch, halb im Schlaf, und schaut John bei der Arbeit zu, als John plötzlich aufhört und seine Hände fest an die Brust drückt. Sherlocks Augen öffnen sich schnell.

„Was ist los?“

John schüttelt seinen Kopf: Nichts.

„Sind es deine Hände?“

John macht keine Bewegung. Er will sich nicht umdrehen. Sherlock setzt sich mit Mühe auf und greift nach der Dose mit Einreibemittel, die sie auf dem Kaffeetisch haben.

„Komm her“, sagt Sherlock endlich. Keine Bewegung. „John. Bitte.“ John kommt, langsam, seine Hände noch immer gegen seinen Pulli gedrückt. Er schaut Sherlock nicht an, als er sich neben ihn setzt. Sehr langsam und sehr sanft öffnet Sherlock zuerst die linke Hand, die schlimmere, hält sie in seiner eigenen, und beginnt, die dünne, fleckige, etwas raue Haut mit Salbe einzureiben. Sie haben über die Jahre mit vielen experimentiert, aber diese hilft am besten. John seufzt. Er lehnt sich an Sherlock, legt seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter. Er bedankt sich nicht; das ist nicht nötig.

 

//

_Damals dachten sie selten über unangenehme Dinge wie das Altern oder den Tod nach. Damals waren die einzigen Leichen in Sherlocks Leben völlig Fremde, steif und weiß und bereit für Experimente. Sie waren keine echten Menschen. Es gab keine persönliche Verbindung, wenn er über ihnen stand, keine Emotion außer einem kalten und berechnenden Auge, eine wache Neugier darauf, wie sie ihm dabei helfen könnten, ein faszinierendes Rätsel zu lösen._

_Aber sie machten John etwas aus. Oder anders, Sherlocks Distanziertheit ihnen gegenüber machte John etwas aus._

_„Sachte, Sherlock“, sagte er dann, wenn Sherlock fröhlich einen Magen mit einem Tranchiermesser öffnete oder brutal ein Auge oder ein Ohr entfernte. Oder eine Zunge. „Das sind immer noch Menschen, weißt du. Mit Eltern, Kindern. Vielleicht sogar Geliebten. Wir werden hier eines Tages liegen.“_

_Sherlock verdrehte dann seine Augen und seufzte._

_„Hör auf. Als nächstes willst du über passende Gräber reden.“_

_„Hey. Verdirb nicht dein Weihnachtsgeschenk.“_

_Sie machten Witze wie diesen, aber am Ende erkannte Sherlock, dass John von Anfang an recht gehabt hatte. Langsam zu werden, alt zu werden war für Sherlock so viel schwerer, und an manchen Tagen, gegen Ende, starrte er auf diese bewegungslosen Körper auf den rostfreien Stahltischen herunter und sah, wie ihn sein eigenes Gesicht anstarrte._

 

//

 

Sherlock war immer ein schrecklicher Patient. Nichts hat sich geändert. Jetzt ist er noch schlimmer, jammernd und gereizt und _gelangweilt_ jenseits aller Vorstellungkraft. John gibt sein Bestes, aber an manchen Tagen geht sein Temperament mit ihm durch und er muss einfach brüllen.

„Schau, du hast gehört, was der Arzt gesagt hat. Der andere Arzt. Nicht nur ich, zur Abwechslung. Du sollst dich so viel wie möglich ausruhen.“

„Warum schleppst du mich dann immer wieder für scheiß Spaziergänge in die Eiseskälte raus –“

„Wenn du nicht spazieren gehst, sollst du dich ausruhen –“, er stoppt, weil Sherlock ihn mit einem etwas unklaren und verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck anstarrt.

„Was ist los?“, sagt John.

„Entschuldigung, wer sind Sie?“

„ _Sherlock_ –“

Eine weitere Pause.

„Warten Sie einen Moment. Das ist _mein_ Name… oder?“

John fällt der Kiefer herunter. Dann grinst Sherlock und John begreift. Er beißt die Zähne aufeinander, schluckt schwer. „Du Bastard“, sagt John leise und dreht sich weg.

Es dauert einen Moment, bis er Johns zuckende Schultern bemerkt. John weint. Oh Gott. Oh fuck.

„John… es tut mir leid.“

„Es tut dir leid? Ist das deine kranke Auffassung von einem Scherz? Hast du überhaupt eine Idee, was ich in der letzten –“

„Es tut mir _leid_.“

„Verpiss dich.“

Sherlock schreckt zusammen, als einen Moment später das kleine, gerahmte Foto auf den Boden fällt und zerbricht. Es ist eine ganze Zeit her, dass einer von ihnen die Eingangstür so fest zugeschlagen hat.

 

//

 

_Damals hat die schiere Wucht seiner Gefühle für Sherlock John manchmal völlig überrascht._

_Wie beispielsweise dieses eine Mal, als er um die Ecke der Bar bog und Sherlock beim Knutschen mit einem Fremden vorfand. Nun, kein Fremder, sondern der Hauptverdächtige in ihrem neuesten Fall. John blieb abrupt stehen und hörte zu atmen auf. Seine Brust war wie gelähmt. Sein Hirn pulsierte. Seine Hände waren heiß, sein Mund kalt. Seine Sicht verengte sich zu einem langen, dunklen Tunnel, der nur die zwei Menschen beinhaltete, die vor ihm standen. Knutschend._

_Während er versuchte, genau einzuordnen, was sein Körper tat, löste sich Sherlock, lächelte, richtete seinen Schal und segelte an John vorbei. John fand seinen Halt wieder und stolperte ihm nach._

_„Was zur Hölle hast du da gemacht?“, zischte er._

_„Etwas nachgewiesen.“_

_„Und das wäre?“_

_„Sein Alibi getestet. Er hat betont, homophob zu sein. Hat genau 54 Sekunden gedauert, ihn dazu zu bringen, mich zu küssen.“_

_„Gute Arbeit. Exzellente Arbeit. Goldener Stern für dich.“_

_Sherlock wurde langsamer und hob die Augenbrauen._

_„John. Bist du_ eifersüchtig _?“ Er schien das amüsant zu finden._

_John blieb stehen und sah ihn wütend an. Scheiß drauf. Was hatte er zu verlieren?_

_„Was, wenn ich es wäre? Würde dich das kümmern?“_

_„Ich würde es äußerst liebenswert finden.“ Er neigte sich nah zu Johns Ohr hinunter. Seine Lippen streiften nur leicht über seine Wange. „Aber äußerst lächerlich, weil ich mehr empfinde, als du weißt.“_

 

//

 

Manchmal liegen sie jetzt im Bett und küssen sich nur, manchmal stundenlang, weil sie jetzt die Zeit haben. Außerdem ist es eine gute Therapie. Oder wenigstens sagt John ihm das.

„Du bist wirklich der beste darin“, sagt John. Seine Lippen fühlen sich entspannt und herrlich wund an.

„Wirklich?“

„Mmm.“

„Verglichen mit wem?“

John lächelt. „Was meinst du?“

„Die… anderen?“

„Was für andere?“

„Andere… Liebhaber.“

„Sherlock. Ich habe keine Ahnung.“ Er presst seine Lippen ganz leicht gegen die von Sherlock.

„Ich war… der einzige?“

John schaut ihn an, als sei er dämlich. „Natürlich warst du das. Bist. Vor dir gab es keine Männer. Seit dir gab es keine Männer.“ Er macht eine Pause. „Oder Frauen, wenn wir gerade dabei sind.“

John macht eine Pause. „Warum?“ Er runzelt die Stirn. „Gab es seitdem andere für _dich_?“

Sherlock rollt mit den Augen, küsst ihn, bis John gegen ihn sackt.

„Ich habe dir das hundert Mal gesagt, Sherlock. Wahrscheinlich tausend Mal. Du solltest dich erinnern können.“

Natürlich erinnert sich Sherlock, aber manchmal, ab und an, trifft es ihn, trifft es ihn wirklich. Er war, ist, der Einzige.

John schüttelt etwas angewidert den Kopf. „Manchmal denke ich, du hörst kein verdammtes Wort von dem, was ich sage.“

 

//

 

_Damals mussten sie ab und an schick mit Mami ausgehen, auf Mycrofts Geheiß. Es war immer eine nervzerfetzende Angelegenheit, und John hatte das Gefühl, egal, wie viel Zeit und Anstrengung er auf seine Erscheinung verwandte, immer verblasste er im Vergleich zu Sherlock. Sherlock mit seiner langen, schlanken Linie und dunklem Haar und dunklen, maßgeschneiderten Anzügen und Winkeln und Flächen. Aber Sherlock schien ihm nie zuzustimmen, denn sobald sie bereit zum Aufbruch waren, schaute er John an und musste ein zweites Mal hinschauen, jedes Mal._

_Jedes Mal._

_„Du siehst hinreißend aus“, sagte er dann und kam näher._

_John schaute an sich herunter. „Wirklich?“_

_Sherlock nickte. Dann biss er sich auf die Lippe._

_Sie kamen bei diesen Gelegenheiten fast immer eine Stunde zu spät am Haus an. Mycroft versuchte sehr stark, nicht mit den Augen zu rollen, wenn sie ankamen, erhitzt und leicht zerzaust. Es gelang ihm fast immer._

 

//

 

„Es ist nur Abendessen“, sagt John vom Eingang aus. Er lächelt.

„Ich weiß.“

„Im _Pub_.“

„Ich _weiß_.“

Sie gehen zum ersten Mal seit dem Vorfall essen. John trägt seinen Lieblingspulli, den grünen mit den Flicken an den Ellenbogen. Sherlock fragt sich, ob er seit dem Tag gereinigt wurde. Er sieht so stattlich aus, wie er da steht und Sherlock ansieht, dass Sherlock für einen Moment zu atmen vergisst. Er schaut wieder sein eigenes Spiegelbild an. Er sieht silbernes Haar und Falten und einsetzende Hängewangen. Er sieht Müdigkeit und Krankheit. Er glättet das Vorderteil seines Hemdes, klopft auf sein unordentliches Haar. Hoffnungslos.

„Ich will nur…“

„Was?“

Sherlock schüttelt seinen Kopf, schaut sein Spiegelbild prüfend an und sieht dann weg. „Ich will nur gut für dich aussehen.“

Johns Augen werden feucht. „Du siehst gut aus, Sherlock. Du siehst… sehr gut aus.“

Als Sherlock seine Nase in Johns Pulli vergräbt, ist er erleichtert, dass dieser überhaupt nicht nach Krankenhaus riecht.

 

//

 

_Damals riskierte Sherlock sein Glück oft, denn er war unbesiegbar. Er behandelte seinen Körper oft schlecht, weil er stark und gesund war und bis zum Tod und dem Altern war es noch lange hin. Manchmal trieb seine Waghalsigkeit seine Umgebung jedoch zur Verzweiflung. John vor allem, aber oft auch Mycroft und manchmal auch Lestrade._

_„Trägst du eine kugelsichere Weste?“, bellt er, als er die Gasse hinunterrast, in der Sherlock liegt, schwach und um Atem ringend._

_„Nicht, dass ich wüsste“, gab Sherlock zurück. Lestrade griff nach seiner Hand und zerrte ihn mit einem Ruck hoch._

_„Warum zum Henker rennst du dann einem bewaffneten Mann hinterher?“_

_„Alle anderen sind zu langsam!“ Sherlock umklammerte für einen Moment seine Knie, richtete sich dann auf und schaute sich um. „Los jetzt – er ist in die Richtung gerannt!“_

_Lestrade warf seine Hände ergeben nach oben._

_„Ich schwöre bei Christus, Sherlock, wenn du mit diesem Wahnsinn nicht aufhörst, wirst du keine vierzig.“_

 

//

 

„Sherlock.“ John steht an einem anderen Tag wieder einmal in der Tür. Er hat gerade das Telefongespräch beendet. Gedämpfte Laute, tröstende Worte. Sherlock hatte halb zugehört. Er schaut nicht von seinem Buch auf: _Narrensicheres Handbuch für Pilzesucher: Profitipps zum Erkennen, Pflücken und Verwenden von Wildpilzen_. Er fragt sich, ob er nur am falschen Ort gesucht hat.

„Was.“

„Sherlock.“ Ernste Stimme.

Sherlock seufzt und sieht auf.

„Es ist Greg.“

Sherlock wartet.

„Lestrade, Sherlock. Ich habe es gerade von seinem Sohn gehört.“ John atmet tief ein. „Lestrade ist von uns gegangen.“

Sherlock schließt kurz seine Augen. Mit Anstrengung kontrolliert er das leichte, plötzliche Zittern seiner Hände. Das Leben ist dumm. So sehr, sehr dumm.

„Gestorben, John, gestorben“, sagt er deutlich. „Lestrade ist gestorben. Lass es uns nicht beschönigen.“

John reibt sich die Augen. Er sieht so müde aus, dass sich Sherlocks Herz verkrampft.

„Wir sollten hingehen, meinst du nicht?“, sagt John. „Ich denke, wir sollten. Es ist nicht weit. Wir wären nur für ein paar Stunden fort. Wir sollten hingehen, ja?“

Sherlock zuckt nur mit den Schultern, weil er sonst vielleicht zu weinen beginnt, und er traut seiner Stimme nicht.

 

//

 

_Damals dachte Sherlock, er könnte den Tod vermeiden, indem er einfach wegschaute und noch schneller rannte. Manchmal jedoch kroch dieser heran und sprang ihn an, packte ihn am Genick und schüttelte ihn hart. Manchmal konnte er nicht wegschauen, wenn er es versuchte._

_Sie gingen beide Mrs. Hudson im Krankenhaus besuchen, nachdem sie die beiden letzten Stufen zu ihrer Wohnung heruntergefallen war und sich die Hüfte gebrochen hatte. Sherlock ging beinahe nicht mit, weil er Krankenhäuser hasste, es sei denn, er stand an einem Mikroskop oder über einer Leiche, und Krankenhäuser waren dumm und traurig und rochen komisch und Mrs. Hudson wäre doch sowieso in ein paar Tagen wieder daheim, also was sollte das?_

_Es geht darum, sagte John so geduldig, wie er konnte, dass Mrs. Hudson sie beide liebte, und sie liebten sie, und sie würde sich über etwas Gesellschaft freuen, ja?_

_Ja?_

_Ja._

_Am Ende war es Sherlock, der stundenlang an ihrem Bett saß. Am Ende war es Sherlock, der bei ihr war, als sie seine Hand losließ und ihre Augen zum letzten Mal schloss._

 

//

 

Natürlich begann es während der Beerdigung zu regnen, denn was ist eine Beerdigung ohne Regen?

Sherlock hat einen dicken schwarzen Schal so oft um seinen Hals gewickelt, dass dieser den größten Teil seiner unteren Gesichtshälfte verdeckt. John stellt seinen Kragen gegen den Wind auf. Er hat wieder seine Handschuhe vergessen. Sie stehen auf Boden, der mehr Schlamm als Rasen ist. Es ist kalt und nass und elend. Sherlock kann seine Zehen nicht spüren. Er wünscht sich, er wäre woanders und könnte etwas anderes tun. Stundenlang zerknüllte Stückchen Papier aufheben ist _dem_ hier vorzuziehen.

Abgesehen von Lestrades Sohn, den Sherlock nur ein paar Mal getroffen hat, erkennt er kein einziges Gesicht in der Menge der Trauernden. Sie sind sich alle fremd, aber sie alle kennen – _kannten_ – Lestrade, und so sind sie alle miteinander verbunden, miteinander verbunden durch die Existenz eines Mannes. Eines _toten_ Mannes. Sherlock fühlt, wie ihm der Atem in der Kehle stockt, als seine Augen über die undeutliche Menge an grauen, ernsten Gesichtern gleiten. Sherlock tastet nach Johns Hand und drückt die kalten Finger so fest mit seinen eigenen, dass er fühlt, wie John zuckt, aber er zieht sie nicht weg. Etwas krallt sich in seiner Brust fest, etwas scharfes und sorgenvolles. Sie sind fort. Alle, alle sind jetzt fort. Lestrade war der letzte. Nein, nein, wird ihm plötzlich klar, als finsteres Lachen in ihm aufsteigt. Wir sind die letzten, John und ich. Er drückt Johns Hand noch fester. John macht ein leises Geräusch in der Kehle. Mami und Mycroft und Mike und Sarah und Sally und Molly und Harry, alle. Dimmock. Die verdammte _Anthea_. Und Gott, wie er plötzlich jeden einzelnen von ihnen vermisst.

Sogar Moriarty.

Sogar die beschissene _Anderson_.

 

//

 

_Damals, nachdem sie aufs Land gezogen waren und die ersten Leute starben, die er tatsächlich kannte, nahm Sherlock eine wichtige Veränderung an einer bestimmten Sammlung vor, die er aus der Baker Street mitgebracht hatte. Er behielt diese Sammlung verschiedener Experimentzutaten in einer Pappschachtel unter der Spüle, und obwohl John wusste, dass sie dort waren und ihnen einen Lagerplatz zuwies, war doch eine Zutat darunter, von der er nichts wusste; er weiß noch immer nichts davon. Diese fragliche Zutat sah so klar und harmlos aus wie Wasser, in einer kleinen, zugestöpselten Flasche, die Sherlock zu trinken plant, falls John vor ihm diese Erde verlässt. Es wäre sehr schnell und fast schmerzlos, obwohl, so wie die Dinge in der letzten Zeit laufen, könnte das eine unnötige Vorsichtsmaßnahme sein._

 

//

 

„Du weißt, dass du auf meiner Beerdigung der einzige sein wirst, ja?“, flüstert er.

„Und du weißt, wie mich solche Reden anmachen, ja?“, flüstert John zurück.

Sie liegen zusammen im Bett. Es ist spät. Sie liegen sich gegenüber, die Finger ineinander verschlungen, die Stirnen berühren sich. Es ist so dunkel, dass John Sherlocks Gesicht fast nicht sehen kann. Er will diese spezielle Unterhaltung nicht führen. Nicht jetzt. Nicht heute Nacht. Niemals, wenn er ehrlich ist.

„An manchen Tagen… an manchen Tagen kann ich es _fühlen_. An den meisten Tagen kann ich es ignorieren, aber dann rast es manchmal heran, genau auf mich zu, wie eine Mauer, eine schwarze Mauer. Ich kann das Ende von allem _sehen_. Ich kann die Sterblichkeit _sehen_.“

„Sherlock –“

„Mein Körper, wie er sich abschaltet. An manchen Tagen tut alles _weh_. Jeder Knochen. Meine Zähne.“

„Wenigstens hast du sie noch alle“, zieht John ihn auf. Er will nicht darüber sprechen. Er will es wirklich, wirklich nicht.

„Ich bin ein alter Mann geworden.“ Sherlocks Stimme bebt und seine Hand zittert in Johns.

Oh fuck.

John schlingt seine Arme in einer schnellen und überraschend starken Umarmung um ihn. Er hält ihn so fest, dass es schmerzt. „Das bist du nicht“, flüstert er eindringlich, sein Gesicht an Sherlocks Hals gepresst. Sherlock kann dort etwas Nasses fühlen. „Das bist du nicht. Das bist du _nicht_.“

Sie sind einen Moment lang ruhig, und es ist gut, und bevor Sherlock es ruinieren kann, fängt John leise an zu reden, an seiner Haut. Sherlock lächelt und schließt seine Augen und hört zu.

_Weißt du noch, als?_

_Weißt du noch, das eine Mal?_

_Weißt du noch?_

_Weißt du noch?_

 

//

 

_Damals gab es viele Experimente, und obwohl manche schrecklich daneben gingen, wurden die meisten von ihnen von dem fraglichen Experimentierenden als „erfolgreich“ bezeichnet._

_„Erfolgreich“ bedeutete natürlich minimalen Rauch, wenige Flammen und noch weniger persönliche Verletzungen._

_John war gewöhnlich verständnisvoll._

_Und geduldig. Meistens._

 

//

 

In der vierten Woche zog er die Schachtel unter der Spüle hervor und ging an die Arbeit. Wenn er keinen halluzinogenen Pilz finden kann, dann kann er verdammt noch mal selbst einen vernünftigen Ersatz herstellen.

Das Experiment ist nicht „erfolgreich“, und nachdem John jedes einzelne Fenster im Haus aufgerissen und den fraglichen Experimentierenden in den Vorgarten geschoben hat, untersucht er die Verbrennung an Sherlocks Hand und schüttelt den Kopf.

„Ich bin zu alt für diese Scheiße“, sagt er. Er sagt es leise, aber nicht leise genug, dass Sherlock es nicht hört, was wahrscheinlich die Absicht war.

Sherlock spricht zwei Tage nicht mit ihm.

 

//

 

_Damals erzählte er John manchmal etwas nicht, weil es einfacher war. Bis er erwischt wurde._

_Wenn John von einer Schicht im Krankenhaus nach Hause kam, küsste er ihn immer. Manchmal zog er sich zurück._

_„Du hast geraucht.“_

_Sherlock seufzte, dramatisch. „Nur eine. Eine kleine. Habe keine Pflaster mehr.“_

_John sah ihn wütend an. „Wenn du das tun musst, versuch bitte nicht, es vor mir zu verstecken.“_

_„Ich habe es nicht versteckt. Ich habe es dir nur nicht gesagt.“_

_John sah ihn immer noch wütend an._

_„Es ist dir nicht recht.“_

_„Natürlich ist es mir nicht_ recht _! Ich bin Arzt! Aber auch, wenn ich keiner wäre, habe ich den gesunden Menschenverstand und die Intelligenz, um zu wissen, wie schlecht es für dich ist.“_

_„Ich tue es nicht oft.“_

_„Warum dann überhaupt?“_

_„Ich habe fast all meine Laster aufgegeben, bis auf dieses.“ Er lehnte sich hinüber und platzierte einen Kuss auf Johns Kiefer und eine besitzergreifende Hand an Johns Schritt. „Und bis auf dieses, natürlich.“_

_„Rauchen verringert deine Libido“, sagte John und bog sich leicht Sherlocks Berührung entgegen._

_„Wirklich?“_

_„Ja.“_

_„Nun, das ist eine Theorie, die ich gerne widerlege. Und zwar jetzt, um genau zu sein.“_

_Es stellte sich heraus, dass John Unrecht hatte, aber er wollte sich nicht zu sehr darüber beschweren._

 

//

 

Sie versöhnen sich jetzt schneller, weil die Zeit nicht auf ihrer Seite ist.

Nach zwei Tagen des Schweigens lenkt John ein und lehnt sich für einen Kuss hinüber, zieht sich dann zurück und rümpft angeekelt die Nase.

„Sag mir nicht –“

„John –“

„Du hast geraucht. Du hast _geraucht_ , du verdammter Riesenidiot!“ John atmet geräuschvoll und angeekelt aus und will gehen, aber Sherlock greift nach ihm.

„Warte eine Minute –“

„Falls du es vergessen hast, du hattest vor nicht einmal einem Monat einen Schlaganfall. Rauchen. Rauchen! Und wo versteckst du sie überhaupt? Jesus Christus!“

„Ich war aufgebracht –“

„Na und? Ich auch! Aber deshalb siehst du nicht, wie ich mich deswegen besaufe!“

„Du hast nicht mit mir gesprochen. Ich habe mich gelangweilt –“

„Gelangweilt. Du hast dich gelangweilt, ja? Gelangweilt wobei, beim Leben?“

„Nein, es ist nur –“

John küsst ihn sehr fest, knabbert scharf an seiner Unterlippe, bewegt sich dann nach unten und drückt sein Gesicht an Sherlocks Leiste, drückt sich an dessen sich erhärtenden Schwanz.

„Jetzt gelangweilt?“

„Nein“, keucht Sherlock.

John öffnet seinen Reißverschluss, schiebt seine Finger – _Gott_ sei Dank warm – in seine Hose, streichelt ihn einmal, zweimal, befreit ihn vom Stoff und nimmt ihn ganz in den Mund. Sherlock wirft seinen Kopf zurück und seine Finger vergraben sich in die Sessellehnen.

„ _John_ –“

Aber John antwortet nicht. Er ist ein Mann mit einer Mission, und seine Mission besteht darin, Sherlock einen großartigen Orgasmus zu verschaffen. Er arbeitet sich sorgsam, liebevoll, am Schwanz entlang, seine Zunge und seine Lippen streicheln und saugen. Sherlocks gesunde Hand fällt auf Johns Kopf, seine Finger schlingen sich fest in sein Haar. Er biegt sich aus dem Sessel und macht Geräusche, die er schon eine Weile nicht mehr gemacht hat. Seine Augen pressen sich zusammen, seine Oberschenkelmuskeln zittern vor Anspannung. John summt – er summt jetzt oft – und Sherlock schießt über den Abgrund hinaus und kommt mit einem gutturalen Ruf. John wartet, bis das Zittern abklingt, legt seinen Kopf kurz auf Sherlocks Bein, dann schaut er zu ihm auf.

„Machst du das immer noch gerne?“

„Gott, ja.“

„Gut. Ich auch. Wir sind uns also einig. Weil, wenn ich dich noch einmal beim Rauchen erwische, werde ich dich persönlich kastrieren.“

John setzt sich langsam und vorsichtig auf seinen Schoß. Er legt seine Arme um Sherlocks Hals und küsst ihn. Sherlock kann sich selbst schmecken. Er lächelt.

„Ich scherze nicht. Ich weiß, wie. Und es wird keine Betäubungsmittel geben.“

Brennendes Laub und läutende Kirchenglocken und John. Für immer John. Was gab es sonst überhaupt?

 

//

 

_Damals machten sie manchmal Pläne für die Zukunft, aber meistens lebten sie für den Moment, weil es leichter war und mehr Spaß machte. Aber manchmal kam einer von ihnen – meistens John – zu einem quietschenden Halt und sagte etwas ernsthafteres, irgendetwas wie:_

_„Bitte spiel nicht mit Messern. Vor allem nicht im Toaster. Vor allem nicht, wenn der Toaster noch eingestöpselt ist, in Ordnung?“_

_„Nein, du kannst nicht sechs Schmerzmittel auf einmal nehmen. Weil du es nicht kannst. Weil du nur eins nehmen sollst. Eins, Sherlock. Eines alle vier Stunden. Es ist mir egal, ob du eine hohe Toleranz hast. Das ist deine eigene Schuld. Natürlich macht es mir etwas aus, dass du Schmerzen hast, aber trotzdem ist es deine eigene verdammte Schuld. Darum. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass du nicht mit Messern spielen sollst, oder? Das habe ich. Darum. Weil es so auf dem Rezept steht. Genau hier. Willst du es lesen? Darum. Weil ich es verdammt noch mal sage, in Ordnung?“_

_„Warum? Warum kannst du nicht mit einer Lungenentzündung in London herumrennen? Wirklich? Weil ich mit dir alt werden will, du Idiot, in Ordnung?“_

_Sherlock blinzelte verschlafen. Sein Brustkorb schmerzte. „Das willst du?“_

_„Ja, du Wichser. Das will ich. Wirklich.“ John verschränkte die Arme, den Mund zusammengepresst. Er rührte sich nicht vom Fleck._

_Sherlock veränderte seine Lage im Bett. Er musste aufstehen. John würde ihn nicht aufstehen lassen. So viel war klar. Alles andere war jedoch nicht so klar._

_„Ich werde dies nicht aufgeben“, sagte Sherlock langsam und spreizte weit die Hände, um_ dies _zu zeigen und fürchtete das schlimmste. Falls John ihn verlassen wollte, war jetzt der Zeitpunkt, jetzt, nicht später, nicht, wenn Sherlocks Herz noch fester verwurzelt wäre. Lieber riss man es jetzt heraus, da es noch jung und gesund war, nicht alt und schwach und stotternd._

_John kam näher, lächelnd. Warum lächelte er? „Ich bitte dich nicht darum,_ dies _aufzugeben. Das würde ich niemals tun.“_

_„Das würdest du nicht?“_

_John schüttelte den Kopf. „Alles, worum ich dich bitte, du Nase, dass du für fünf Minuten aufhörst, dich umbringen zu wollen, damit wir ein paar Pläne machen können.“_

_Sherlock dachte nach._

_„Pläne.“_

_„Ja.“_

_„Um alt zu werden.“_

_John nickte._

_„Gemeinsam.“_

_John lächelte._

_Sherlock nickte und schloss die Augen. Als er sie öffnete, war John immer noch da, lächelte immer noch._

_„In Ordnung“, sagte er und rieb sich den Brustkorb. „In Ordnung. Ich denke, das lässt sich einrichten.“_

 

//

 

John erledigt immer noch die Einkäufe, und Sherlock setzt selten den Fuß in das Geschäft in ihrem Dorf, außer um gelegentlich ein Päckchen Zigaretten zu kaufen. Was er natürlich nicht mehr tut. Heute begleitet er John jedoch über das frostige Feld. Es gefällt ihm, wie ihr beider Atem um ihre Gesichter wogt. Er fühlt sich heute gut. Er nimmt Johns Hand – ausnahmsweise behandschuht – für einen Moment in seine eigene, als sie laufen. Dies überrascht John. Sherlock zeigt in der Öffentlichkeit selten Zuneigung. Er grinst zu Sherlock auf, seine so blauen Augen knittrig.

Das Geschäft ist sehr warm. Sherlock wickelt seinen Schal ab, als er in den Gängen umherwandert und John den Einkaufskorb befüllen und mit Mrs. Foster, der Besitzerin, plaudern lässt.

„Das vierte Mal diesen Monat“, murrt sie.

„Wie bitte, Mrs. Forster?“ John ist sehr freundlich. Jeder mag ihn. Sherlock lächelt beim Umherwandern.

„Oh, meine Hühner! Meine verdammten Hühner verschwinden immer wieder.“

„Pardon?“

„Ganze, gefrorene Hühner! Verschwinden. Wie um Himmels willen kann jemand ein ganzes Huhn verschwinden lassen, ohne dass ich es merke? Ich muss schon sagen, das ist ein Rätsel.“

Sherlock bleibt stehen.

„Es muss spätnachmittags passieren, wenn es voller wird, aber ich achte jetzt ganz genau darauf. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich das müsste, weil ich jeden kenne, der reinkommt! Mr. Foster ist natürlich nicht zu gebrauchen. Ich habe ihn darum gebeten, ein Auge darauf zu halten, aber es würde ihm nicht auffallen, wenn heutzutage jemand splitternackt hier hereinkäme. Wer würde Hühner mitnehmen? Warum?“ Sie seufzt und schüttelt ihren Kopf. „Ein echtes Rätsel.“

Sherlocks Verstand surrt und klickt und wägt ab und stochert herum. Hundert Möglichkeiten. Vielleicht tausend. Nicht wie die Rätsel früherer Zeiten, vielleicht, aber immerhin etwas.

_Etwas_.

John bedauert für einen Moment, stimmt zu, dass es tatsächlich ein ganz seltsames Vorkommnis ist, und hofft, dass sie bald herausfindet, was genau vor sich geht. Er zahlt für ihre Einkäufe und geht zur Tür. Er schaut sich um.

„Sherlock? Kommst du?“

„Gleich, John. Gleich.“ Sherlock geht nach vorne. Mrs. Foster beäugt ihn argwöhnisch und weicht etwas zurück, als er sich am Tresen nach vorne neigt und sie mit seinem gewinnendsten, beinahe echten, blendendsten Lächeln anlächelt. „Ich muss nur ein paar Fragen zum Fall des gestohlenen _Geflügels_ stellen.“

 

//

 

_Damals gab es eine Zeit, da sie beide dachten, dass sie den Rest ihres Lebens allein verbringen würden._

_Dann verliebten sie sich._

 

//

 

Der Weg nach Hause ist kälter. Die Wolken sind grau und niedrig, bleiben an den Wipfeln hängen. Es riecht nach Schnee. John trägt die Einkäufe. Sherlock redet ohne Pause, schnell, gestikuliert lebhaft, irgendetwas, wer der Dieb sein könnte und warum. Es gibt viele Möglichkeiten, manche recht verworren. John hört zu, aber nicht wirklich. Er ist nur glücklich. Als ihr kleines Haus zu sehen ist, hört Sherlock auf zu reden und bleibt stehen, steht völlig reglos da. Johns Herz bleibt kurz stehen, aber alles ist in Ordnung. Sherlock legt beide Arme um ihn und hält ihn einen Moment, dort im Feld.

 

Er bedankt sich nicht; das ist nicht nötig.

 

//


End file.
